Best Birthday Ever
by hichigomate
Summary: This was written for kkmaree, at a certain request. It's NarutoxGaaraxSasuke; and it's rated T, for suggestive themes. So if you don't like that, then you can just go back on your merry way. If you do like it, then enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Here is where I would come up with some witty remark about me not owning Naruto. Sadly, my wit is mostly gone, so just go ahead and fill this in with your imagination. This is a one-shot, just so you know.**

**Summary: This was written for kkmaree, at a certain request. It's NarutoxGaaraxSasuke; and it's rated T, for suggestive themes. So if you don't like that, then you can just go back on your merry way. If you do like it, then enjoy!**

**Best Birthday Ever**

Gaara sighed to himself, shaking his head as he watched his lover, Naruto Uzumaki, rush around the kitchen. He was apparently looking for sugar; he didn't seem to know that Gaara had hidden away all the sugar that morning. No sense allowing Naruto to get into another sugar high; he shivered just thinking about it.

"Panda-kun!!" Naruto whined, finally giving up his search for the elusive sugar.

Gaara sighed again, exhaling loudly when Naruto suddenly tackled him, taking them both to the ground. "What is it?" He wheezed, a hand on Naruto's back.

"There's no sugar! I need sugar, Panda-kun! I need it!"

Gaara was going to say something, when he heard three rapid taps on their apartment door.

"Knock knock." A stoic voice called, and Naruto immediately jumped up to answer the door.

"Sasu-kun! You're finally back!" Naruto shouted, tackling the dark-haired man to the ground, much like he had the redhead.

"Ugh. Naruto, get off; you're heavy." Sasuke Uchiha commanded, yet there was a slight smirk on his face as he held Naruto close. "Oh, by the way; I've got a present for you."

Naruto sat up, straddling Sasuke's hips, his face inviting the image of a dog wagging its tail, waiting for a treat. "What is it; what is it?" He begged to know, leaning foreword.

Sasuke really smirked now, noticing Gaara crawling towards them on his hands and knees. "Here you go. When you're finished with it, I've got a present for Panda boy over there, too."

Naruto took the bag, opened it, and shrieked. "PIXIE STIKS!! Oh my god, you bought me PIXIE STIKS!! I love you, Sasu-kun!" He bent and hugged the stoic man around the neck, before leaping up and running off with his treat.

Gaara glared as he helped his other lover, who'd been on a trip the past week, off the floor. "I hate you, Sasuke. Now he's going to get all hyper."

Sasuke nodded. "I know. I want you to go out for about an hour, so we can get your present ready." He fairly shoved Gaara out the door, who looked disgruntled, but left anyway.

"Now, Naruto, come here!" Sasuke called, already noticing the sugar from downing two long Pixie Stiks in under two minutes was getting to his lover.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto asked, sugar coating the area around his mouth.

Smiling, Sasuke leaned foreword to lick it off, before leaning foreword even more to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Let's go ahead and get Gaara's present ready. You ready?"

Naruto eagerly nodded, jumping up and down with excitement. "YEAH! YEAH! WHAT IS IT, HUH?!" He wondered, shouting.

Sasuke quickly covered his mouth. "Hush, or at least speak quietly. Now, here's what I want you to do..."

Naruto's eyes widened, with both glee and trepidition. "You want me to do that?! And wear what?!"

"I'll give you more sugar too. I've got a whole bag of really sugary products, just for you."

The orange-haired teen unconsciously licked his lips. "What are we doing standing around here, then? LET'S GET TO IT!!" He was so high on sugar right now, he'd do anything.

* * *

Gaara glanced at his wrist-watch. Exactly one hour had passed since he'd left the apartment he shared with two other people. Time to head back, then. He sighed deeply, really hoping that Naruto was over his sugar high by the time he got back. When he slipped his key into the lock, it appeared he'd gotten his wish.

All was completely quiet. Almost _too_ quiet.

"Naru-chan? Sas-kun?" He called, wondering where they were.

"In here, Panda-kun!" There was Naruto's loud, high-pitched voice, even more loud than usual. Yep, he was still high on sugar. And his voice was coming from their bedroom.

Gaara frowned somewhat, making his way there. He was completely unprepared for the sight that awaited him in the bedroom.

Naruto, wearing cute dark-orange fox ears and a bushy fox tail, wearing a little skirt and tube top. There was a bow wrapped around his waist, and his hands were hand-cuffed to the bedpost. He was pretty much spread-eagled.

Sasuke was lying beside him on the bed, practically no space between their bodies, side to side. He was wearing a fish-net shirt, tight and pulled up slightly around his middle, and tight leather pants. He, too, had a bow around his waist, and his dark hair was plastered to his face. But, unlike, Naruto, he wasn't hand-cuffed to the bed. Although, he was flushed in the face.

"Hey, Gaara. Happy birthday; are you ready to open your presents?" Sasuke asked in a flirtatious voice.

Gaara gulped somewhat loudly, staring at the two. They'd obviously been getting themselves ready for him, if the tightness of those leather pants and the little tent beneath that skirt were anything to go by. Gaara could feel himself getting hard just looking at those flushed figures. He smirked, leaning against the doorjam. "You know, I'm not sure which one I want to open first."

Naruto pouted, such a cute look on his face. That was when Gaara noticed there was sugar surrounding his mouth, and on other various places on his body. "Open me, first, Panda-kun! I'm in pain here!"

Sasuke stood up, a little carefully; he was in pain too. He sidled up to Gaara, rubbing himself against Gaara's body, using all of his body. "No, you should open me first. Naruto's had you all week, and I haven't. I'm in more pain than he is." His voice was low and husky, designed to make Gaara want him as much as he could.

Gaara smiled and reached out to cup his cheek, pulling him close for a harsh kiss. "I've got an idea. I believe I'll just open both of you, at the same time."

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, trying to clamp his legs together to stop his flow of desire. Not that it did any good, anyway. "Yes! Do that, do that!"

"Sasuke, on the bed. Naruto, spread your legs wider." Gaara commanded, beginning to disrobe. He just knew this was going to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

Naruto panted beneath Sasuke, trying to breath deeply even though the weight of two people was on him. It got easier to do with every time they did it. "Man, Panda-kun, that was intense! You've been holding out on me, haven't you?!" He whined, wincing as he moved his body.

Gaara smirked against Sasuke's back. "Shut up, Naru-chan. You deserved it; all your shouting because of all that sugar gave me a headache."

Sasuke shifted, rolling off of Naruto, taking Gaara with him, only to spoon against the orange-haired teen. "So, what did you think, Gaara? Were those good presents?"

Gaara thought about it, before nodding, closing his eyes as he gave first Sasuke, then Naruto, a quick, hard kiss. "Yes, thank you. They were the best presents I've ever gotten."

**Probably an abrupt ending, but it'll do. Well, kkmaree, I hope you're happy with the end result, or at least, satisfied with it. Don't forget reviews, and flames are cool too, because they're good for making food cook and heat!**

**Ayame**


End file.
